


The Windiest Night

by xRabbitx



Series: The Lion's Trust [2]
Category: Warcraft (2016), Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Anduin is a dick, Blow Jobs, I keep doing this!, LionTrust, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, War, orz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 08:10:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7161803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xRabbitx/pseuds/xRabbitx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Keep going,” Anduin calls. He’s on his way out the window. Just as he climbs onto the ledge, an orc lurches after him, but Anduin is too quick for him, moving out of the way so the orc flies through the broken window and falls down to his death, or at least a broken spine, with a loud roar. </i>
</p><p> </p><p>Post Warcraft (movie): Khadgar and Anduin journey north in search of not getting skull-fucked by orcs. Khadgar is still bae, and Anduin is still a cock. Oh, and also, porn! x)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Windiest Night

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in a few hours and with no beta, so it's probably littered with typos orz do let me know if you spot any!  
> Also, we're moving into non-movie territory now, so be aware of spoilers!

~*~

  
  
They don’t talk about it the next morning. They get up, exchange a few awkward pleasantries, wash, and then Khadgar buries himself in his spell books, and Anduin buries himself in defense plans. A month later, Stormwind is overrun by a horde of monsters.

~*~

     ”Kid, leave the damn books and get moving!” Anduin’s heart is pounding and his eyes are watering from the smoke in the air. The beasts have already breached the main gates of Stormwind, it will only be a matter of minutes before they reach the mage tower, and that moronic kid is trying to save a few old tomes.  
     ”I can’t!” Khadgar’s face is smudged with soot and his fingers are slipping and fumbling as he stuffs old, crumbling books into his satchel.  
     “It’s just paper! Damn it, kid, it’s not worth it,” Anduin barks, constantly glancing out the tower window to check on the progress of the horde coming their way.  
     “This is not just paper!” Khadgar snaps in outrage. “These are ancient relics of our culture. They contain very powerful magic, and if those orcs get their hands on them—”  
     “ _Fine_ , fine, just hurry!”  
Khadgar nods and runs up and down the long rows of books, picking out some of them to save. Anduin knows Khadgar would take them all if he could, and it would have been endearing if they weren’t literal minutes from losing their heads.  
     “Now! We’re leaving now!” Anduin shouts a moment later when an arrow whizzes past the window. Far below them, on the ground, Anduin can see the orcs, massive bundles of muscles, trying to break down the door to the tower. They’re unsuccessful for now, but Anduin spots group of them coming up the street with a battering ram.  
     “Now, kid!”  
Anduin grabs Khadgar by the neck of his robes and drags him up the stairs. Khadgar splutters and complains while clinging to his satchel of books.  
     “Where are we going? Shouldn’t we—?”  
     “They’re already at the door,” Anduin interrupts. “We’re going to the roof.”  
     “The roof?”  
They have reached the end of the spiral staircase, and Anduin kicks in the old wooden door. There is nothing up here but dust and even more, even older, books. Up here they can’t hear the roars of the orcs, and the way the sunlight falls through the window makes it seem like it’s almost just a normal day. Then they feel it; the crash vibrates all the way up the tower and makes the dust fall from the ceiling. The orcs have breached the tower.  
     “Cover the door,” Anduin breathes before rushing over to the window. He covers his face and uses his elbow to smash the window glass. By the door, Khadgar is still clinging to his bag, but he has one hand ready to strike, a ball of fire already crackling above his open palm. He can hear the roars far below them and the thumping sound of heavy feet running on stairs.  
     “Over here, kid, come on,” Anduin calls, gesturing at Khadgar to join him by the window. He points. “See, we can climb up using the ledge and that vine.”  
     “You must be insane,” Khadgar deadpans. “If we fall, we’ll break our necks.”  
     “Well, if we stay here, the orcs will break them for us. You go first.”  
Khadgar groans, but he hefts the satchel over his shoulder and climbs out on the ledge. The wind is strong out here, and he clings to the stone for dear life. It’s just a few feet to the vine, but it might as well have been a few miles. Khadgar digs his fingers into the wall before slowly moving along the ledge, closer to the vine. He can hear the war below him, but he doesn’t dare look down.  
     “Keep going,” Anduin calls. He’s on his way out the window. Just as he climbs onto the ledge, an orc lurches after him, but Anduin is too quick for him, moving out of the way so the orc flies through the broken window and falls down to his death, or at least a broken spine, with a loud roar. Khadgar is suddenly in a great hurry, and he grabs ahold of the vine, which is thankfully thick and strong, and starts climbing. Almost out of breath, and with his heartbeat pounding in his ears, Khadgar crawls onto the roof of the tower, Anduin close behind him.  
     “Now what?” Khadgar asks, leaning on his knees while trying to catch his breath.  
Anduin doesn’t reply. He looks around, staring at the blue skies. Then he makes a loud whistle and waits. A short moment later, a screech makes Khadgar’s heart jump. Anduin’s gryphon comes soaring through the air and lands on the roof. There’s barely room for it, so Khadgar and Anduin hurry to climb onto it. Then it sets off, and Khadgar groans as he wraps his arms tightly around Anduin’s middle to keep steady. As they fly towards the harbor, Khadgar’s heart sinks as he watches the burning city beneath them. Anduin and his men saved as many people they could, sending them off on boats to sail north, but they couldn’t save them all, and Khadgar knows that below them are hundreds of people that won’t make it. Khadgar swallows and hides his face against the back of Anduin’s shoulder. Anduin feels it, and once they’re out of arrow range, he lets go of the reins with one hand to reach back and pat Khadgar’s arm.  
     “We’ll reach the ships soon,” he murmurs, staring at the black dots on the horizon as they leave Stormwind to its fate.

~*~

  
  
     “Uuurgh…” Khadgar does not feel well. They have been on the sea for more than a day now, and although the weather is relatively quiet, the constant rocking from side to side, be it a gentle one, is enough the make him feel sick to his stomach.  
     “Uuurgh,” he groans again, leaning against the railing and staring down at the dark waters. The sun is coming down, so at least he has a pretty view while he empties his stomach content into the waves.  
     “Not exactly a man of the sea, are you?” Anduin is leaning against the railing a few feet away.  
     “Hah,” Khadgar laughs bitterly before spitting into the water. “Why would I be? I study the arcane, not marine creatures.”  
     “Just make sure you don’t fall in again.”  
Khadgar feels a pulse of heat go through him; it’s the first time either of them has mentioned that night, and he glances at Anduin to see if he’s affected, too. Anduin looks as cool as ever, the bastard, and Khadgar resigns to the idea that Anduin will probably forever pretend like nothing happened.  
     “I’m going to bed,” Khadgar says and wipes his mouth in his sleeve. He gives Anduin one last look before pushing away from the railing and heading for his cabin.  
     “It’s not a bed, it’s a hammock,” Anduin calls after him, and Khadgar replies with a one-fingered salute. 

~*~

  
  
The wind picks up at night. Anduin is out on the deck, watching the pale moon and silently thanking all that time he spent on his gryphon’s back; it has equipped him with a strong stomach. Although his gaze is directed at the moon, he doesn’t really see it. What he sees are the burning ruins of Stormwind, the bodies in the streets, and the froth around those monsters’ mouths. He huffs and curses the fact that they didn’t think to bring any alcohol aboard the ship, because he could really use an excuse not to think about death and destruction. He sighs at the moon, then turns to return to his cabin. On the way there, he passes Khadgar’s door, and just as he does, he hears a loud thump and a string of highly inventive curses. Anduin grins and pushes open the door to find Khadgar on the floor, his hair disheveled and only wearing his night shirt.  
     “Don’t tell me,” Anduin says, stepping into the room and closing the door behind him. “The Naga appeared, and you were just about to fling some fireworks at them.”  
     “You’re an ass,” Khadgar grunts, glaring at Anduin. He pushed to his feet and adjusts his night shirt. “It’s just the damn hammock. It refuses to do as I want it to.”  
     “Inanimate objects seldom do what you tell them,” Anduin says and steps closer. “What’s the problem?”  
     “Well,” Khadgar says with a huff. “Everything’s fine when I get in, but whenever I want to turn, it just… flips over.”  
     “Huh,” Anduin hums as if he has to think hard about this. He grabs the side of the hammock to hold it steady. “Crawl in.”  
Khadgar does as he’s told, for once, and crawls into the hammock to lie down.  
     “There,” Anduin says, still holding onto the hem. “That wasn’t so bad, was it?”  
     “No,” Khadgar says. His cheeks are turning pink, and for some reason it reminds Anduin of what Khadgar sounds like when he comes. “Getting in was never a problem. It’s turning around.”  
     “Well, do that then.”  
Khadgar huffs as his cheeks turn pinker, and he turns over, lying with his back to Anduin now.  
     “See?” Anduin moves a little closer so he can smell Khadgar’s hair. It smells of fire and smoke from Stormwind.  
     “No, but you’re holding it steady,” Khadgar complains. “Obviously nothing happens when you hold it like that.”  
     “Oh,” Anduin hums, leaning so close his lips almost touch the shell of Khadgar’s ear. “How do you want me to hold it then?”  
Khadgar’s body seems to go rigid, and he doesn’t say anything for a while. Then he turns around to face Anduin.  
     “Listen, Anduin, I—”  
Khadgar doesn’t get to finish his sentence, because Anduin leans closer and covers Khadgar’s mouth with his own. It’s their first kiss, and it sends sparks coiling around Anduin’s spine and straight to his cock. Khadgar doesn’t respond at first, but then Anduin feels a soft moan against his lips as Khadgar opens his mouth to Anduin’s tongue. They kiss for what feels like an eternity; Khadgar’s fingers are curling in Anduin’s hair, and Anduin lets go of the hammock to run a hand over Khadgar’s chest, his belly, and then…  
     “Argh!”  
The hammock flips, sending Khadgar crashing to the floor with a grunt. Anduin takes a step back and doesn’t know whether to laugh or cry at the sudden interruption. It doesn’t matter, though, because Khadgar is on his feet in a second, lurching forward to crash his mouth against Anduin’s so hard that it almost hurts. Anduin lets out a shuddering groan into Khadgar’s mouth and curls his arms around him so he can reach down and grab two handfuls of Khadgar’s ass through his night shirt. They bustle around for a moment until Anduin shoves Khadgar up against the nearest wall.  
     “Don’t move,” Anduin breathes before biting down on Khadgar’s bottom lip.  
     “Ngh’no, not moving.”  
Anduin waits a second to make sure that Khadgar is indeed not moving. Then he kneels down in front of Khadgar whose legs are already twitching apart.  
“Think you already know what I’m going to do, are you?” Anduin looks up at Khadgar.  
     “Yeah,” Khadgar replies, returning Anduin’s gaze through lowered lashes.  
     “You want it that badly, huh?”  
     “Yeah.”  
Anduin is pretty sure what he’s going to see, judging from the bulge under Khadgar’s night shirt, but when he lifts it up, he’s still slightly surprised. Anduin has seen a few hard cocks in his life (not a lot, but some), but he doesn’t recall ever seeing one as hard as Khadgar’s is right now. It’s standing out straight from Khadgar’s body, the skin an almost angry red, and visibly throbbing. It’s beautiful, and Anduin takes moment to appreciate it. There’s a bead of precome pooling at the slit.  
     “Come on, don’t hold out on me,” Khadgar groans, practically arching against the wall.  
Anduin tears his gaze away from Khadgar’s gorgeous dick and looks up at him with a huff before leaning in and swallowing down Khadgar’s cock in one go. He can feel the shaft pulsing, and he gives Khadgar a moment, then slowly pulls back, pressing the tip of his tongue against the thick vein along the underside of the shaft. Khadgar is positively writhing against the wall already, and Anduin doesn’t waste any time; he slides his hands up Khadgar’s thighs to grab his ass, squeezing it hard as he starts moving his head, back and forth, back and forth, and reveling in the feeling of Khadgar’s hard dick sliding against his tongue. He times his movements with the rocking of the ship, and it almost feels like he’s in a trance, like both he and the ship are sucking Khadgar’s amazing cock at the same time. The trance doesn’t last that long, though, because just a few moments later, Khadgar grabs at Anduin’s hair, yanking at it and breathing out a litany of curses. His dick swells against Anduin’s tongue, and before either of them can do anything, Khadgar jerks and comes down Anduin’s throat in a couple of hot spurts.  
“Oh, fu—fuck,” Khadgar pants, his body and his cock slowly going soft; Anduin can feel Khadgar’s knee tremble. He stays where he is, though, keeping his lips locked around the base of Khadgar’s dick for just a moment longer. He likes the feel and taste of Khadgar too much to pull away just yet. He doesn’t get to enjoy it much longer, though, because a moment later, they both hear the first mate yell, “Naga at starboard! Ready the cannons!”  
     “Well, shit.”  
Anduin pulls away and gets to his feet, wiping his lips in his sleeve. Khadgar still looks weak and dazed, and before he can say anything, Anduin leans in to press a brief kiss against his lips with a murmured “To be continued” before he disappears out the cabin. 

~*~

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own none of this.


End file.
